Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} - 4 = 8\sqrt{x} + 6$
Answer: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 4) - 3\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 6) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $-4 = 5\sqrt{x} + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-4 - 6 = (5\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6$ $-10 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{-10}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $-2 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.